Stellar
by Kaze Child
Summary: Just a Kit and Nita one-shot. Nothing serious, just silver sugar.


Don't worry, I haven't given up on my other work in progress, but I'm feeling fluff deprived at the moment, and this song is just about perfect. Have fun!  
  
-Kaze Child  
  
  
  
'Meet me in outer space.'  
  
He couldn't count the number of times he'd said it to her.  
  
  
  
"Meet me up there Nita, I'll see you later."   
  
And the more he said it, the more his memory of her became interlaced with the sigh of a star in her voice, the hidden life of the space between the stars in her eyes, the dust of undreamed worlds glittering on her fingertips. He began to realize just what it meant. He could stay there forever, just for the chance to watch her glow. If only there weren't so many things in the way, he would stay there with her for as long as he could.  
  
Even if it was only just for one night....   
  
'WE could spend the night;  
  
watch the earth come up.'  
  
But something always pulled them back. Her father trusted them, but really preferred it if they were somewhere he could keep an eye on them, just in case. His own parents liked to keep tabs. When they were gone, their sisters wanted to know where they had been, and sometimes his dog already knew. Even the laws of physics seemed to work against them. Only so much air could be brought along, and after a while it got very cold. But more and more he was beginning to think that some things we worth waiting to breath for. He was beginning to think that there were ways he could keep her warm.  
  
'I've grown tired of that place;  
  
Wont you come with me?  
  
WE could start again.'  
  
He wondered what it would take to get her to come. If he said; "Meet me up there, Nita, and when we get there, let's keep going. Will you come? With me?" Would she?   
  
Someplace amazing, someplace that not even they'd ever seen, someplace he could show her that would make her think that coming with him was worth it. He wanted her to see that place, because she needed something new, and because she worked so hard at everything and got hurt so bad herself, and because she was absolutely gorgeous when her eyes lit up, and when she smiled....  
  
He savored the memories he had of that....  
  
When she smiled.....  
  
Powers, what was this weird feeling?  
  
'How do you do it?  
  
Make me feel like I do.  
  
How do you do it?'  
  
He didn't know. He didn't know anything. All he knew was what he felt, and looking upwards at the stars, and breathing in the old feeling of wonder he felt knowing the truth that so few others ever saw, he laughed. Because now he knew that a pair of sparkling eyes made the wonder of the stars pale. Her eyes were the only stars, and their miracle made everything else into nothing.  
  
'It's better than I ever knew.'  
  
"Meet me up there," He'd said it just this afternoon. He'd laughed.  
  
'Meet me in outer space.'  
  
Sometimes he wondered if they might be more to each other than they always said. What would he do if she met him, and everything had changed?  
  
'I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights.'  
  
Did he have the courage to change it all? For what might turn out to be nothing more than one night on the moon?   
  
He stared at the stars. He wanted to. To change it all.  
  
'I need you to see this place, it might be the only way  
  
that I can show you how  
  
it feels to be inside of you.'  
  
Even if it was just for one night. The universe was a mystery that no one ever really understood, no matter how hard they tried. Kit was sure that Nita was just like that. No matter how hard he tried, there would always be things about her that he would not understand. But, he loved her, and that was the key. Briefly, he was surprised to find that admitting what he'd hidden from himself for so long took almost no effort at all. It didn't even hurt. Not up here, not right now, under the eyes of the stars.  
  
He wondered if this was a dream.   
  
There were still so many things he didn't understand; the mysteries of the universe, of the stars, of his Nita.   
  
'How do you do it?  
  
Make me feel like I do.  
  
How do you do it?  
  
It's better than I ever knew.'  
  
He was only sure of one thing about her. And the next time he saw her, when she met him up here in the reality of a dream, he would tell her what it was.  
  
'You are stellar.'  
  
  
  
Well, too fluffy, not enough seriousness? Out of character? All these things it might be, but it as only meant as a temporary distraction. I hope you like it anyway, despite the lack of any actual development. There's only so much that can be done with a one shot song fic. 


End file.
